


Devotion

by TheDarkLordMegatron



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Gladnis Week, Gladnis Week 2017, I'll update the tags as I go!, M/M, Naked Iggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLordMegatron/pseuds/TheDarkLordMegatron
Summary: A series of drabbles written for Gladnis Week 2017!Day One - TattoosDay Two - "OMG, so drunk..."Day 3: Brotherhood Era (The One In Which Iggy Still Doesn't Get Laid)Day 4: Early Morning Hours (Featuring a sleepy Chocobo named Prompto)





	1. Day One - Tattoos

Gladiolus was twenty-one when his father sat him down and explained that he was expected to marry and produce a blood son to carry on the Amicitia name. That the Council, and the majority of the nobles, would not accept him marrying another man and using a surrogate, that any child produced from such a union would not be considered ‘pure’ enough. Clarus had admitted that it was an antiquated view, one he had desperately fought to overturn in his younger years having fallen in love with another man himself. But for Gladiolus it meant he would never be able to call Ignis his husband, that if they were to continue their relationship it would have to be done so in secrecy.

Three days after that discussion, when the final details of his tattoo were being completed, that he made a decision. Talking to the artist responsible for the large eagle, overly large if you asked his father, he’d spent a further two hours sat in that chair while the man inked Ignis’ name into one of the feathers on his back. Small enough and delicate enough that it would be unnoticeable unless they actively searched for it, but the important thing was that he knew it was there, that Ignis knew it existed.

It had almost become a ritual after a stressful day or sex for Ignis to push Gladiolus off of him, wait for him to lay on his front and then straddle his back. As soon as the tattoo had healed Ignis had spent nearly two hours sitting on Gladio’s lower back, tracing his name in awe. While they would never have a pair of rings to show their devotion to one another, the beautiful cursive was proof enough that Gladio was entirely committed to him.

He’d always believed that it would only be his skin that bore the name of his heart.

He was wrong.

On the eve of his twenty-second birthday Gladio had gone to Ignis’ rooms at his request, only to find Ignis sitting naked on his couch, a small wrap of cling film around his left thigh.

“Iggy?” He questioned breathlessly, shutting the front door behind him and taking the time to make sure it was locked. Ignis bit his lip and rather than provide a verbal response he held his hand out, refusing to meet his eyes. Gladio crossed the room in record time, taking the offered hand and dropping to his knees between Ignis’ legs. “Holy shit.” He said in disbelief. There on Ignis’ left thigh was a small and unbelievably beautiful tattoo of a Gladiolus flower. Knowing how painful a freshly inked tattoo could be, he was extremely cautious as he put his hand on Ignis’ leg, utterly enraptured by the stunning inkwork.

“You approve?” Ignis asked apprehensively. Gladio’s head snapped upwards, mouth agape as he stared at his partner.

“Shit Iggy, of course I do.” He responded, reaching up to cup Ignis’ jaw with his right hand. “You didn’t have to get this.”

The apprehension was immediately replaced with a more familiar, determined expression. “Yes I did. You love me enough to have my name permanently etched into your skin, something that will stay with you until the day you die. You…” He sighed and carefully slipped off the couch into Gladio’s lap, instantly regretting his decision to sit on the leather unclothed as his skin stuck to the material. “You marked yourself as mine. I wanted to show you and any who may see it, that I am yours.” For a few minutes the pair sat in silence as Gladio considered his words, one hand tracing the film.

With an almost inaudible hum, Gladio leant in and kissed Ignis’ jaw. “Mine.” He growled, tucking his hands beneath Ignis’ thighs and easily lifting him, dropping him onto the couch. Taking hold of Ignis’ left leg he pressed a kiss to his knee before kissing his way up to the tattoo. “No one else is going to see this Igs. Just me, and maybe my phone.”

Ignis dropped his head backwards, grabbing the cushions, and laughed. The tattoo was one of the best decisions he had ever made.


	2. Day 2: "OMG, so drunk..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Drunk and Suggestive Iggy!

“Gladio!” Ignis cheered, raising the half-empty glass of wine in his general direction when the Prince’s Shield walked into the bar. The three men he had been happily chatting away to, gave their own cheers and raised their own glasses as the large man strolled over to their table, a serious expression on his face. “Who shat in your food?” Ignis snorted, draining the last of his glass and setting it down on the table with more force than necessary. He missed the raised eyebrow aimed in his general vicinity, more interested in trying to stand up to get a refill than anything else. One of the men swung a hand towards his backside in a failed attempt at groping him. Ignis tsked and playfully hit his arm. “Nu-uh, this man” He slurred, wrapping his arm around Gladiolus’ neck and practically hanging off of him. “This beast” Ignis repeated, poking Gladio’s chest. “Is my boyfriend.” 

“Fuck off” The man with an undercut cackled, as though the entire situation was nothing more than a hilarious comedy. “No way you pulled that!” 

“You bet your ass I did!” Ignis crowed, far too proud of himself. When Gladiolus’ arm wrapped itself around his waist, Ignis puffed his chest out and stood up straight, well as straight as one could with approximately three bottles of wine and Astrals knows how many shots of something else in their system. He lost his balance and collapsed against Gladio with a giggle. 

“And I think that’s enough.” Gladio rumbled, leaning down to tuck his right arm beneath Ignis’ legs and lift him into his arms. Turning to begin walking out of the bar. It took a great deal of restraint to ignore Ignis’ wriggling and the soft flush of his skin. “C’mon Igs, let’s get you home. Say bye to your friends.” Ignis blinked up for him, glasses askew before almost bending himself completely in half, and sweet Bahamut it was hard to curb his lust when his boyfriend was practically putting on a show in his arms. Finally able to peer around his significantly larger partner to wave at the trio of men.

“Bye!” Gladio readjusted his grip on Ignis, forcing the smaller man to put his head on his shoulder, and glanced back.

“Thanks for calling me Ulric.” He grunted. “See you in the morning.”

Laughing happily Nyx raised his own glass, Libertus and Pelna copying him. “No problem big guy. Have fun.” The sudden rush of cold air as they walked out into the dark streets of the refugee district had Ignis shivering, cuddling closer to him.

“‘M cold Gladio.” Ignis whined, leaning up to nip at his boyfriend’s jaw, arms wrapping around his neck. “Warm me up?”

“Ifrit’s flaming asshole Igs.” Gladio groaned. “You are never allowed to go drinking without me again.” His car finally came into view as the nips turned into bites, drawing a soft yelp from Gladio when Ignis tugged his ear. “C’mon Igs, play nice.” He said softly, setting the drunk man on his feet, one arm grabbing the pack of Ignis’ shirt when he tried to wander off as Gladio searched for his keys. “You’re worse than Noct.” That certainly got a reaction out of him. Immediately Ignis stopped his escape attempt and stared at him with a blank expression.

“Rude.” 

“Accurate. Now get in the car.” Ignis looked at the open door with a suspicious eye. “The quicker you get in the car, the quicker I get you home and fuck you into the mattress.” Ignis all put launched himself into the car, whacking his leg on the door as he did so. With his boyfriend finally secure, Gladio shut the door behind him and took a moment to lean up against the vehicle, looking up at the night sky. 

An hour ago he’d been comfortably curled up in the manor’s living room, Iris snuggled against his side, watching a repeat of some TV series Iris had grown attached to. His father asleep on one of the other couches in the room, having given up on watching their crappy series two hours prior. It had therefore come as a surprise when his phone had started blaring music, shattering the comfortable environment and sending a startled Clarus sprawling on the floor.

While Iris cackled at their father’s predicament, Gladio answered the call and was surprised to discover it was Ulric on the other end. The Glaive had kindly informed him that he and his friends had come across a certain advisor-in-training drinking himself into oblivion, and that the bar he’d chosen to do so was located in one of the less...pleasant areas of the refugee district. Of course he hadn’t believed him. In the decade he’d been friends with Ignis and the two years they’d been dating, he’d only ever seen Ignis drink once and that was only because Regis had forced a glass in his hands during a New Year celebration. 

The following photo of Ignis and Pelna downing shots had him getting dressed and speeding through Insomnia.

“Gladiooooooooo~” Peering through the window of his car, now partially steamed up from Ignis’ breathing, Gladio was greeted by the sight of a half-naked Ignis blinking up at him, eyes wide. “Don’t ignore meeeeee~” By the Six. It would be an absolute miracle if they made it back to the apartment without having to pull over. “Gladio!” Ignis barked. 

“Alright, alright. I’m coming Iggy.” 

“Not yet you aren’t.”

“Astrals take me.” Gladio muttered under his breath as he climbed into the car. 

They didn’t last more than five minutes before Gladio was pulling the car over. It took another two hours for them to make it to Ignis’ apartment.


	3. Day 3: Brotherhood Era (The One In Which Iggy Still Doesn't Get Laid)

It was an unspoken fact amongst the Citadel’s staff that if you needed to speak with the Prince’s Shield or soon to be Advisor, you need only look for one and the other would be nearby. And if by chance they were not, the other would know where to find them. Many people had bets on when an official statement would be made announcing the engagement of the pair, and the subsequent rioting of the nobles when they discovered that none of their daughters would be able to marry into the Amicitia or Scientia families. 

They really were a stunning couple. So much so that that many a Glaive and Crownsguard had sat in on the Prince’s training sessions, not to watch their Prince improve but to watch his two retainers. Where Gladiolus was a wall of pure muscle, often using his sheer strength to force his opponents into defensive positions; Ignis would often stand back, analysing the situation before dancing around his adversary, darting in to land a series of minor hits whenever an opening presented itself. When he accidentally left an opening, Gladiolus would either step in using himself as a shield or launching a series of brutal and unrelenting attacks. 

Really, there was nothing better than watching the pair spar against one another. Except maybe the sight of them sharing a shower together after one of their training sessions, but that was something kept strictly between themselves. 

At ages eighteen and nineteen they had been together for two years, and in recent months had begun to explore the more intimate side of their relationship, having held off beforehand at Ignis’ request. To Gladio there was nothing more attractive than Ignis writhing beneath him, something which caused far too many problems for the larger man during training. Hence his almost constant need to drag Ignis into the showers with him as soon as they were alone. 

“Gladio.” Ignis moaned softly, dropping his forehead against the cool tiles as Gladiolus’ body molded against his own, the warm water taking the edge off the otherwise cold environment. Gladio growled against his throat, sucking a bruise into the skin just beneath his jaw and distantly Ignis thought how much of a hassle it would be to hide it from view. The two large hands on his hips tightened their grip slightly, no doubt leaving yet more bruises. “Please.” 

“Please what Iggy?” Gladio chuckled, turning his attention to Ignis’ right ear instead. “What do you want?” He asked, trailing one hand down from Ignis’ hip to his backside. With an almost inaudible growl of his own and a strength very few people knew he possessed, Ignis bucked Gladio off of him, smirking at the harsh hiss his boyfriend let out when he brushed his cock and turned around. Wrapping his arms around Gladiolus’ neck he pulled him down, their lips brushing one another’s as he spoke.

“Fuck me.” The larger man needed no more encouragement. He was quick to put his arms beneath Ignis’ knees and lift him up, forcing him to wrap his legs around his waist. The sudden coldness against his back had Ignis’ hips jolting forwards, inadvertently grinding himself against Gladiolus once again.

“Shit.” Gladio hissed, dropping his head against Ignis’ shoulder as he frantically sought to regain his composure. “You’re going to be the death of me babe.”

The smile on Ignis’ face was feral and it was his turn to bite Gladiolus’ ear. “I will be if you don’t do something in the next thirty seconds.” They locked eyes for a brief moment.

“I left the lube in my bag…” Oh Ignis was going to murder him. With a frustrated and exasperated sigh, Ignis dropped his legs from Gladio’s waist and pushed his shoulders. Gladio stole a quick kiss prior to grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist. He practically ran across the room to where his dufflebag was sat quite innocently on one of the benches. Unfortunately, just as his hand wrapped around the well-used bottle hidden beneath his clothing, the door to the showers swung open admitting several Crownsguards, including the Marshal himself.

Astrals take him. 

Turning his body he attempted to hide his very obvious erection, fuck that was going to be a bitch to explain if someone noticed it, and pretended to search for a shampoo bottle that he knew was currently on the floor by Ignis’ feet. 

“Gladiolus.” Cor greeted, setting his own bag beside Gladio’s. Shit. He was utterly fucked. If the embarrassment didn’t kill him, Ignis was likely to do it as soon as they were alone. Behind him he heard the other men climb into the shower stalls beside his own, there was no chance of them being able to do anything now. Not with so many people around.

“Marshal.” He grunted in reply. There must have been someone looking out for him, as there in the bottom of his bag sat a very lonely and rejected looking bottle of flowery shampoo. Admittedly it was Iris’ but he would rather deal with some friendly ribbing for the feminine product than risk having to explain his situation. Nodding to Cor whilst keeping his body subtly angled away, Gladio walked back towards the cubicle Ignis was hidden in.

He was just about to step inside when Cor spoke up once again. “Gladiolus.” Now partially hidden behind the curtain, Gladio looked over at Cor who was looking at him with an undefinable expression. Ignis unfortunately chose that moment to grab his cock and it took all of his restraint to keep himself from jumping at the sudden touch. “You performed admirably today, as did Ignis.” To anyone else his words would seem to be nothing more than a friendly compliment, but the glint in Cor’s eyes told him that he was well aware of the second man hidden in the shower. The horrible burning of his cheeks informed Gladio that he was blushing. Clearing his throat he nodded his thanks and ducked inside, glaring at Ignis who simply grinned at him, stole Iris’ shampoo and stepped under the water.

They made sure to use the shower stalls on the other side of the Citadel after every future sparring session.


	4. Day 4: Early Morning Hours

It wasn’t often that Gladiolus found himself awake before the other three. More often than not he would crawl out of the tent at the crack of dawn, barely able to keep his eyes open, and see Ignis sitting comfortably in one of the chairs, a can of Ebony held securely in his hands. Therefore waking up to the soft morning light to discover Ignis still curled up against his chest, the blankets neatly tucked around them, was a bit of a shock. Not that he was complaining. 

Since Insomnia’s fall there had been little time for relaxation. Each morning followed a strict routine. Gladiolus would go for his early morning run, simultaneously scouting the area for any threats, while Ignis would whip up breakfast from whatever food they were lucky enough to have on their persons. Some mornings that was little more than some toast or leftovers from the night before, and while it may not have been the most satisfying breakfast but at least it meant they would not spend the day starving until they were able to rustle up enough gil for food.

Gladio shifted slightly, cautious enough to not wake Ignis or the brats who’d spread out across the remainder of the space. They were going to have to get up soon. Even if the daemons were no longer a threat with the rising sun, the Empire and Ifrit knows what other creatures were still likely to be wandering around, looking for anyone caught with their pants around their ankles. And with three more royal arms to collect before they could head off to Altissa there was little time to waste. But he just couldn’t bring himself to do it, not with Ignis looking so peaceful. Relaxing into the pathetic ‘pillows’, if they could even be called that, Gladio tightened his grip on Ignis ever so slightly and kissed the top of his head. 

“You’re gross.” Startled by the sleepy voice, he turned to his left. Prompto was half-awake, his head resting on Noctis’ stomach, his hair sticking out in all directions. He snorted softly and raised an eyebrow. 

“Looks who’s talking.” He shot back quietly, taking care not to wake the other two occupants. Prompto grinned languidly, resembling a satisfied cat as he stretched out across the floor, burying his head in Noctis’ t-shirt. The two fell into a comfortable silence, the soft sounds of bird songs adding to the peaceful atmosphere. 

It was Prompto who broke the silence. “Do you want me to start breakfast?” He mumbled. Gladiolus remained quiet, considering the offer. It would probably be wise to get a move on but it really was the last thing he wanted to do.

“Nah. The birds are still singing.” He reasoned. “If they go quiet then we need to get up.” That much was true, silent or frantic birds usually acted as a form of early warning system when something dangerous was in the vicinity. With Prompto lazily scrolling through his phone, Gladiolus returned his attention to Ignis, eyes drifting to the hand resting above his heart. Three weeks earlier, before the announcement of Noctis’ engagement, he’d been contemplating decorating that hand with a beautiful golden ring. A golden ring that in theory should still be hidden away beneath his bed in the Manor. In hindsight he wished he had brought it with him, wished that he’d had the balls to propose to Ignis the moment he’d collected the ring from the jeweller. 

Hindsight really was a bitch.

“He doesn’t need a ring big guy.” Gladio turned to look at Prompto. The blonde was giving him a warm smile. 

“What?” 

“Iggy doesn’t need a ring.” Prompto repeated. “Noct was going through your things while you were packing, found it under your pants. Didn’t need to open it to guess what was inside.” He lazily waved towards Ignis who was still happily asleep on Gladio’s chest. “S’not hard to see that he’d happily spend the rest of his life with you. Why do you think we call you mum and dad? Just whack an onion ring on his finger or somethin’.” 

Gladiolus snorted, grabbing one of his socks and flinging it at the younger man. “If I’m gonna ask him to marry me Chocobo, I’m gonna do it with a proper ring.”

“Suit yourself.” With a yawn and final stretch, Prompto sat him and crawled over to unzip the tent, opening it just wide enough to let the first rays of sunshine inside. From where he was laying Gladio caught sight of a stunning sunrise just across the Duscae countryside, a view Prompto would no doubt try to capture if the way he scrambled for his camera was any indication. In spite of the beautiful view outside the tent, nothing could compare to the equally as stunning man asleep in his arms. 

Perhaps one day, after Noctis reclaimed the throne and the Empire was gone for good, he would be able to call Ignis his husband. But in that moment, in the early hours of a Tuesday morning, camped out on a haven in the middle of nowhere, Gladio was content.


End file.
